


Kisukisu

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Cole, trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Kissing is underrated.





	Kisukisu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a literal funk, and can't write anything. Except this. XD
> 
> If you enjoy this fic and want to give me motivation to write more works for ninjago, please leave a comment below!

 

_ Kissing is underrated.  _

That was the thought, racing through Jay’s head as Cole kissed at his neck. He tightened his hands in Cole’s hair, tugging at the curled short locks in an attempt to drag him upward; Cole went happily enough, letting his lips dance along Jay’s jaw. 

“Kiss me,” Jay demanded, shuddering as a hand splayed across his lower stomach. “Stop fooling around and just kiss me.”

Cole acted as if he didn’t hear him, digging blunt teeth into the thin skin covering jawbone. Jay let out a soft whine at the action, rolling his lips between his teeth. Jay tried to tug at Cole’s hair again, but his hand was soon apprehended and pulled away. Cole took a step back, carefully pulling Jay’s hand between them and kissing the meat of his thumb.

Jay could have melted right there.

“Cole.” Jay murmured, watching the older ninja kiss at his pulse next, lips feeling as if they were dancing with the beat of Jay’s heart. He soon found himself crowded back and tipped over the edge of the bed near them; he landed softly on freshly laundered blankets, unable to help the soft sneeze that left him at the burst of lavender and poppy.

A hand landed on his thigh, and he rose his gaze to level it with Cole’s. 

Cole squeezed his thigh playfully. “You’re so impatient.” He teased. He wandered his fingers down the inseam of Jay’s hakama, plucking at erroneously sewn patches. Jay pouted in response, wiggling his hips against the duvet beneath him. 

“Or maybe you’re too slow,” He retaliated, shuddering as a hand laid against his stomach once more. Holding back the sigh that left him when the fingers on his thigh swept upward was near-impossible, along with the involuntary fluttering of his eyelids.

Cole had his mouth on Jay in a matter of seconds, but not where he wanted it. It was mouthing at his jaw once again, carefully flattening against the bite marks from before and licking at the tender flesh. Jay grunted and tried to crane his neck up, only partially succeeding—Cole was kissing up his cheek, counting freckles with the same awe that one would count stars. 

“We have time,” Cole whispered below his eyelid. “I’m going to use it while we have it.”

“You would.” Jay muttered, eye pinching shut as Cole kissed at his eyelid. “Can’t just make out with me like a normal person, can you?” 

“Nope.” His answer was straight, to the point, and almost  _ gleeful.  _ Cole pulled back, eyes searching Jay’s face for any real complaint, finding none. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered, fingers pinching at the fabric of Jay’s shirt and drawing it upward. 

A blush lit its way across Jay’s cheeks, darkening them. “You bet your ass I am.” He responded, unable to look Cole in the face; his face heated further when Cole laughed. Cole drew a hand away from Jay’s side so he could cup his face, tugging it forward. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jay’s mouth.

“I love you.” He murmured, lips moving against Jay’s. “So much.”

A squeak left Jay, but he parted his lips without further prompting. Cole’s tongue slipped through the open space, pressing against Jay’s tongue teasingly and inviting it to twist with his with a careful flick. Jay groaned, lifting his arms to wrap them around Cole’s neck. 

“I love you too.” He breathed when Cole pulled away, taking the time to kiss each corner of Jay’s mouth. “You’re so good to me, you know.”

“I know.” Cole replied, capturing Jay’s lips only briefly before speaking again. “You only tell me every other hour.” 

Jay chuckled, brushing their noses together. “You mentioned something about having time.” He teased, and Cole arched an eyebrow; one of Jay’s arm’s detached, tip-toeing over Cole’s shoulder and down his chest. 

“The others are out,” Cole told him, trying not to twitch as Jay’s fingers wiggled against his stomach. “So we have the Bounty  _ mostly  _ to ourselves. I don’t think that Nya’s going to bother us unless there’s an emergency.” 

“She’s got other things to deal with,” Jay agreed, nuzzling Cole’s jaw. His hand had wandered far enough to fiddle with the tie of Cole’s pants. He pouted when Cole slid a hand down to pull his hand away, pinning it to the bed with a single twining of their fingers. “You’re so mean.”

Cole snorted. “You love it when I go slow with you.” 

“Okay, yeah. I do.” Jay admitted with a dramatic sigh. “I just…we haven’t had a moment to ourselves in  _ weeks. _ I’ve been dying for it.” The last bit came out hissed and hungry. “I sound like a whore when I say it like that, but I can’t stop thinking about it. You, me, naked.”

“All the more reason to take this slow.” Cole murmured, drawing his lips down Jay’s neck. “Don’t know when I’m going to be able to do this again. And I’m pretty sure wanting to have sex with your boyfriend doesn’t make you a whore.”

Jay jerked his hips up, knocking them against Cole’s. Cole hissed, shifting back so he could better straddle Jay. “If you knew how much I think about it, you might be inclined to think differently.” 

Cole chuckled playfully, giving Jay’s fingers a gentle squeeze.  “I don’t think I would.’ He disagreed, rolling his hips down and getting a soft gasp from Jay. “And I kind of like it when you talk like that.” 

“Dirty?” Jay questioned. “You should have said something earlier.”

“I couldn’t just announce it over dinner.” Cole replied, sounding a tad dry and unamused. “Especially not in front of Lloyd.”

“Everyone in Ninjago would know that you were a kinky fucker if Lloyd found out. Within an hour.” Jay responded, moving the arm hooked over Cole’s neck so he could play with the older man’s hair instead. “Kiss me again, would you?” 

Cole pressed a kiss to his nose. “Gladly.” His lips searched lower, kissing at his lips and once again slipping past them to explore the wet heat of Jay’s mouth. Jay tightened the grip on Cole’s hair, body shivering at the low growl that emanated from the back of Cole’s throat at the action. 

“I love your kisses.” Jay panted when Cole pulled away. 

Cole let out an amused huff. “And I love kissing you. Glad that works out.” He pecked at Jay’s lips, pulling away before Jay could coax him into another heated kiss. “Nerd.”

“Proudly.” He whined, tugging Cole back down. “Stop being stingy. More,  _ please. _ ” 

The quiet plea earned him another kiss, and Cole ground his hips down in tandem with it—he hungrily gobbled up the cut-off moan that left Jay. Jay tried to tug his hand free from Cole’s, but instead found it pinned beside his head, held tight against the covers. 

“Not yet.” Cole purred; whatever had held him back seemed to evaporate, replaced with what felt like a hundred kisses in it’s abscondence. “Stay up here a bit longer. Stop thinking with your crotch.” 

“Man, you’re the one rubbing against me.” Jay argued, face pinching in distaste when Cole laughed, and then kissed him again. “And when it comes to you, it’s a little hard to think with anything else—weren’t you listening to me before?” 

Cole didn’t reply, kissing at Jay’s chin and rolling his hips forward once again; the friction was deliciously slow, and Jay’s stomach twitched, heat sparking deep in his core. Cole’s free hand slipped Jay’s shirt further upward, and he slowly brushed his thumb against the still-red scar underneath his breast. 

Jay’s breath hitched in his throat, and Cole met his eye.

“We good? Does it hurt?” Cole asked, voice low and in the back of his throat.

Jay shook his head. “No, not at all—I, just…it’s just new, still. To know that you know, and you still want…” He huffed and turned his head to the side. “…Can we just go back to the sex thing?” 

“Jay, you’re my boyfriend. I love you,” He placed another kiss to Jay’s lips, soft and chaste in comparison to his other kisses. “And nothing is going to change that. You’re taking steps toward a body you feel comfortable in, and I respect, admire, and adore you for it.” 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ stop.” Jay bubbled out, feeling tears well in the corners of his eyes. “You’re so good to me.” His tight grip on Cole’s hair lessened, and he carded his hand through the messy curls with a watery smile. 

“Stop what?” Cole asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. His voice feigned innocence, but his smile told of his guilt. “I just want you to know that I’m happy as long as you’re happy.” 

“I…I know. I know that, you silly—” Jay cut himself off with a grunt, twisting away from Cole so he could dot at his eyes. “—I can’t even think of a good insult.” He whined, and then burst out into laughter when Cole began to kiss at his cheek and now exposed neck. “Get off, you monster.”

“That’s not very creative.” Cole accused, slipping his hand between Jay’s thigh to rub teasingly on the outside of his hakama. Jay inhaled a sharp breath, this time succeeding in pulling his hand from Cole’s. 

Jay whined again as Cole crooked his fingers up, pressing ever-so-lightly against the lips of his sex. A soft knock on the door had the hand withdrawing, much to Jay’s distaste. 

“Are you two decent?” Nya questioned. 

Cole let out a dissatisfied groan, rolling up and out of bed. 

“Decent, yeah.” He called, running a hand through his hair to try and calm it down. Jay crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ceiling.

“Would have been better if you hadn’t interrupted us.” Jay muttered quietly, pout turning into an almost angry frown. “How hard is it to get a little action on this godforsaken boat?” 

Cole hushed him. “Something up?’ 

“Yeah,” Nya said, turning the door knob slowly, letting the door creak open. She peeked her head in, expression nervous. It was enough to unsettle Cole. “We may have a problem.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to the end of the page.
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Salut d'Amour by Elgar, performed by Sarah Chang
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
